Kairi Kane and Train
by Kairi Kane Heartnet
Summary: Kairi is a girl who has been genetically inhanced, her parents were killed by a 10 yr old boy when she was six, she meets up with him 13 years later, will she ever forgive him for his heartbreaking actions,will they ever be friends, perhaps..lovers,ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Life… it's overrated and scary, but no matter what life throws at you, keep moving forwards….

**CHAPTER ONE**

I quietly read my manga book, I see a little girl walk in with a load of books, I put my book back. She accidentally drops a few of her books so I help her out,

"Thank you" she says with a smile,

"wow, algorithms and pi, very complex books for a little girl" I exclaim

"knowledge interests me" she replies

"strive for the best kiddo" I say with a grin, I pop her books on the return desk and I bid her goodbye. I slip on my beanie as it's snowing outside, I zip my jacket up and I wrap my scarf around my neck, I brave the high blistery winds as I step out the door, I see a car through the snowflakes '_it must be the girls parents…she is very lucky' _I head off home in the absolute coldness.

I make myself a hot cocoa and I light the fire when I get home, I warm myself up until the snow stops falling. I head up to the roof, sitting on the edge of the building…. I hear a song in the distance, I know what song it is too, _Konoya no uta_, the song my sister and I created long ago, I hummed to its soft gracefulness

"that song is beautiful… isn't it" someone says behind me, I look behind me and I gasp in horror, a man is standing there, I shoot up and shuffle sideways, his expression changes, he looks shocked, it wasn't me he was shocked about though….. it was my sister!

"Sayaaaa!!" the man wails and hugs her

"its okay Train, I'm here now" Saya soothes as the man cries on her shoulder, a sharp wind blows around us, it blows my beanie off, I squeak at the cold air, my cat ears and tail appear because of it, I hide them, Saya glares at me as if she's saying _go away_, I frown and I head for the door "you dropped something!" the man exclaims, I look back and see him dangling a necklace.

Saya grabs it and throws it off the building, "SAYAAA!!!" I wail and I jump after it, I end up falling headfirst into a snowman, lessening my impact on the ground, I lift up my hand, "NO!" I cry and madly claw at the snow, I sense someone glaring at me but I'm too busy to notice, I start to sob that I can't find my necklace, I lose hope "excuse me?" the man asks

"WHAT!" I lash out and glare into his beautiful golden eyes, my anger slips away for this innocent guy, "how did you know Saya's name?" he asks

"let her find that out for herself" I cry, my necklace is in his hand, my face lights up and I grab for it, he moves his hand, I look at him with a pleading look, he grins childishly.

"GIMME BACK MY NECKLACE, IT'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT AFTER THAT BOY KILLED…!!" I yell but I freeze, my heart stops, this man… and that boy, both of their eyes were yellow, my legs go numb but I'm still able to stumble backwards, right into the middle of train tracks, I hear the bells ringing but this man has me caught in his steel gaze, his gaze reverts to the oncoming train.

"LOOK OUT" he cries, the train is right there, I gasp, I grab on to the front of the train and I hang there, shaking.


	2. Hindsight of the Past

I open my eyes as the train has come to a halt.

I let go and run away, the cold snowflakes falling in my hair, also blinding me. I scramble up a ladder as quick as I can, knowing that if I jumped up, I could slip and severely injure myself.

I climb the icy stairs, trying to keep my balance, tears come from my eyes, _it's too cold!_

I reach the roof, collapsing to catch my breath, _it's too cold…I can't take it much longer!_

I lie there, catching my breath, body going numb, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, it's like I'm dead. But I'm not dead; I can hear my heart hammering in my chest, struggling to pump warm blood around my body, to give my body the oxygen it desperately needs.

I shut my eyes, giving in to the drowsiness.

I feel something soft caressing my cheek, I open my eyes, looking at a gorgeous Tabby cat, nuzzling my cheek. I smile and pet it, it begins to purr.

"You're awake" someone says, I squeal. "There's no need to be afraid" he says.

"Who are you!" I wail.

"I'm Train Heartnet, you?" he asks.

"K-K-Kairi Kane" I tremble.

"That's a pretty name" he smiles.

I gently smile, mostly out of habit; he looks away from me, seemingly blushing. I get up, looking at the nightgown I'm wearing, its way too short; I pull down at the hem with a blush. I look up at Train; he's looking at my face intently, "what?" I ask, going even redder.

"Nothing" he mutters.

Train opens a wardrobe with a plethora of clothes inside. "Take your pick" he grins, then leaves me to dress. I find a beautiful black laced skirt that reaches just above the knees, I put some mini shorts on underneath, just to be safe. For a top I wear a long purple one shoulder with a mini, black leather jacket.

I use the striped pink and black thigh high socks with pitch black gothic boots with all the awesome looking buckles on them. I comb my fingers through my hair, and then check myself in the mirror, "you're fine" someone says, and then they lunge at me.

I quickly dodge, her punch completely misses me, she twists on her leg and as fast as lighting, she throws another punch, I couldn't dodge it, instead, I just use my arm to deflect her attack, then using my free hand, palm facing forward, I thrust it into her stomach.

Saya stumbles back weakly, smiling, "I'd know that fighting style anywhere" she laughs. I hug her tight,

"Saya" I sob

"It's okay Kairi" Saya soothes.

Train enters the room, he smiles, I feel pang in my stomach as I look at him, was it because of what he did?


End file.
